Le message
by Elynwe
Summary: Quand les sentiments peinent à être avoués, quoi de mieux qu'un Itachi machiavélique ? C'est la première fic que je poste, et je découvre un peu comment ça marche " Alors je laisse mon petit mot ici, dans le résumé, et je m'en excuse, mais n'hésitez pas à commenter !


Un gémissement. Itachi venait d'entendre un gémissement en provenance de la chambre de son frère. Et certainement pas un gémissement de douleur, ça non. A pas de loups, il se dirigea vers la porte, et l'entrebâilla légèrement, suffisamment pour voir son frère, allongé sur son lit, Naruto Uzumaki au dessus de lui, en train de l'embrasser goulûment tout en laissant ses mains courir sur le torse pâle et musclé du brun. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Ça avait fonctionné.

Naruto se laissa silencieusement glisser du rebord de la fenêtre de Sasuke. Discrètement, il se rapprocha du corps endormi, plus pour très longtemps. Il admira un instant les traits fins et la beauté de ce visage abandonné au sommeil, avant de retenir un grognement rageur. Depuis quand cet enflure lui envoyait ce genre de message, pour ensuite s'endormir tranquillement ? En rentrant chez lui, il avait vu un mot sur son lit, disant qu'il était plutôt inconfortable, mais que celui de l'auteur du message l'était beaucoup plus, et était beaucoup moins froid. L'allusion l'avait fait doucement sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le nom de l'auteur : Sasuke. Le brun lui écrivait, à lui, ce genre de chose ? Alors il avait décidé de venir le voir, tirer les choses au clair, mais Mr Marmotte dormait à poing fermé. Et bien tant pis pour lui. Naruto jugeait ce lit glacé comparé à la promesse faite dans ces quelques mots. Un sourire narquois au lèvres, il se pencha, effleurant celle de Sasuke. Celui-ci remua un peu dans son sommeil, et Naruto s'immobilisa, craignant de l'avoir déjà réveillé. Après un court instant, sa bouche revint se coller à sa jumelle. Les lèvres du brun était étonnamment douces, et désespérément passives. Il les abandonna, laissant la pointe de sa langue tracer un sillon sur le cou pâle. Sa main gauche le soutenant, afin qu'il ne bascule pas sur le bel endormi, le blond laissa sa main droite se glisser sous le haut de pyjama, dessinant du bout des doigts les abdominaux, puis descendant lentement. Le corps sous lui commençait enfin à réagir. Tout en partant visiter le côté droit du brun de sa main droite, allant pinçer gentiment un téton entre son index et son pouce, Naruto remonta avec sa langue, interrompant parfois sa promenade pour déposer un baiser, ou mordiller la peau blanche, quittant le bas du cou pour lui préférer le lobe gauche, puis l'oreille, le front, le nez, la joue, le menton, et enfin de nouveau les lèvres. Pendant ce temps, sa main était redescendu, et à la seconde où il retrouvait la bouche du beau brun, sa main frotta l'air de rien l'érection maintenant proéminente. A cette sensation, Sasuke lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir, ouvrant soudainement les yeux, qu'il écarquilla de stupeur en les plongeant dans ceux brûlants de désir de son ami d'enfance, réalisant brutalement que ce n'était pas un rêve, et que la main et la bouche de son partenaire étaient bien réelles. Sidéré, il ouvrit la bouche pour demander au blond ce qu'il fabriquait, mais celui-ci en profita pour entamer un langoureux ballet dont leurs langues étaient les danseuses. La main caressant lascivement son sexe, le baiser, le regard empli de luxure du blond commencèrent de le faire basculer, et il ne pu retenir un nouveau gémissement, plus fort que le précédent. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être bel et bien qu'un rêve, particulièrement chaud certes. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il en ferait un où le blond lui rendait ce genre de visite nocturne. Il rouvrit les yeux. Le blond était à cheval au dessus de lui, se débarrassant de son encombrant t-shirt, les joues déjà légèrement rouge, se léchant les lèvres en dévisageant le brun, le tout d'une manière si érotique que rien que ça devrait être censuré, songea Sasuke. Il se redressa, prenant appui sur ses mains posées sur la matelas, derrière lui, et embrassa Naruto, un petit baiser, rapide, à peine effleuré, mais qui en promettait bien d'autres. Le blond sourit, et lorsque son futur amant voulu inverser leur positon d'un coup de rein, il se laissa faire, ravi. Ce fut alors au tour du brun d'entamer une exploration en bonne et due forme du corps sous lui, à coups de langues, baisers, et petits coup de dents. Après avoir dévoré le cou, puis le ventre du blond, il s'attaqua a un téton durci de désir, léchant, mordillant, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à sa victime, dont les hanches commençaient à se mouvoir d'elle-même. Tout en subissant avec plaisir cette délicieuse torture, Naruto caressait le dos musclé, remontant jusqu'à la nuque, laissant ses mains se perdre dans les fins cheveux de jais, redescendant jusqu'au fessier. Il entreprit ensuite de déshabiller son tortionnaire, sans pour autant délaisser la langue qui venait d'envahir sa bouche, les enroulant, incapable de déterminer qui contrôlait la situation. Si quelqu'un la contrôlait encore. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux nu, Sasuke toujours au dessus du blond. Le premier décida de lentement quitter le torse et le cou du second, descendant petit à petit vers le sexe gonflé de désir. Il entreprit alors de jouer avec, du bout de la langue, montant et descendant avec lenteur, s'attardant par moment sur le gland, redescendant jusqu'au testicules offertes, pour ensuite remonter, toujours avec autant de lenteur. Sous lui, l'Uzumaki devenait fou. Il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus plaintifs, de plus en plus impatient. Avec un sourire de prédateur, le brun l'embrassa, laissant courir ses doigts sur le torse bronzé. Il le voulait haletant, gémissant, pantelant dans ses bras. Il ne pût retenir un frissonnement de plaisir en sentant les larges mains reprendre leur promenade sur son dos, caressant ses fesses, les écartant légèrement, et lorsqu'un doigt lubrifié Dieu-seul-savait-quand pénétra son intimité, il hoqueta de surprise, brisant l'excitant baiser, plongeant son regard stupéfait dans les yeux azurs brillants de malice. Naruto entama un léger mouvement de va-et-viens, contractant ses superbes abdos afin d'aller mordiller l'oreille à sa portée, obtenant de délicieux gémissements. Lorsqu'un second doigt fit son entrée, l'Uchiha reprit enfin vie, clignant rapidement des yeux, et quand la prostate fut touchée, il cria à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, le brun aux yeux appelant à la luxure repoussa le blond, le surplombant, à genoux au dessus de lui, reprenant ce sourire narquois et dominateur propre à son sang. Sans lâcher un seul instant les lagons bleus du regard, il s'empala avec lenteur, plissant ses yeux onyx sans jamais les fermer, serrant les dents. Naruto resta parfaitement immobile, admirant le corps parfait, attendant que son amant ne s'habitue à cet intrusion. Enfin, celui-ci commença à bouger, doucement. Le blond l'accompagna aussitôt, ondulant des hanches. La respiration du brun se fit de plus en plus profonde, tremblante, son corps secoué de petits frissons de plaisir sous les doigts du blond qui continuaient d'explorer son corps et sous l'enivrante sensation du membre qui allait et venait en lui. Soudainement, alors que le brun s'apprêtait à accélérer le rythme, Naruto se redressa, s'asseyant sur le lit, collant son torse contre celui du brun, l'obligeant à pencher la tête de sa main droite afin de l'embrasser avec fougue, tout en donnant un vigoureux coup de reins. Le cri de plaisir fut étouffé contre les lèvres du blond, qui sourit. Sasuke reprit le contrôle du rythme en s'empalant avec force sur la verge fièrement dressée, tenant l'arrière de la tête du blond à deux mains, s'aggripant à ses cheveux, le tirant inconsciemment vers lui, la tête penchée vers l'avant, les yeux fermés, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. L'Uzumaki appuya son front contre une épaule musclée, le souffle haché du brun tout contre son oreille, accélérant la cadence. Les cris et gémissements de plaisir se mêlaient à l'obscène son des deux corps s'unissant, emplissant la pièce.

\- Na..Ah ! Ah..ahh... Naruto... Encore... Encore..! Oh oui... Naruto, Naruto, Naruto !

Le blond n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, que son ami puisse être aussi vocal, aussi excitant, aussi... Il gémit le nom du brun, et le sentit immédiatement se resserrer autour de lui, les mains se crispant encore plus sur ses cheveux. Ses mains à lui agrippèrent les pâles épaules par l'arrière, et il se mit à répéter des "Sasuke, Sasuke... Sasuke !" comme un fou. Ils sentirent la vague de plaisir enfler, dévastatrice, emportant avec elle toute trace de raison. L'esprit embrumé par la sensation du sexe de Naruto faisant d'inlassables va-et vient, frappant à chaque coup sa prostate, Sasuke haletait, gémissait, criait.

\- Encore ! Ah.. Ahh... Aahh ! Oh mon Dieu, Naruto, Naruto !

Le blond, dans le même état, perdait autant la tête à cause des sensations dans son entre-jambe qu'à cause du souffle et des bruits du brun contre son oreille. Il accéléra encore, obtenant des cris toujours plus passionné, interrompu par moment par une respiration saccadée, y répondant en retour. La vague enfla encore, et enfin, elle les balança sur les plages du septième ciel, leur offrant un orgasme puissant, chacun criant le nom de l'autre, tremblant d'un plaisir intense. Sasuke se vida sur le torse de Naruto, pendant que ce dernier se libérait dans le premier. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, le souffle court, l'Uchiha pantelant, frissonant encore de plaisir dans les puissants bras du blond. Naruto allongea ensuite le brun avec délicatesse, se retirant, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime. souffla t-il

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il écarquilla les yeux, son coeur ratant un battement à cette réponse. Vu ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il aurait pu s'en douter, mais l'espérer et se l'entendre dire étaient deux choses très, très, très différentes. Il s'allongea contre le brun, heureux, l'embrassa une énième fois et murmura un doux "Bonne nuit". Sasuke vint se blottir contre lui, souriant paisiblement, chuchotant en retour "Bonne nuit Naruto". Et sans plus de cérémonie, les deux amoureux s'endormirent.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sasuke fut surpris de sentir une masse chaude contre lui. Une chaleur humaine. Il avait étonnamment bien dormi, c'était même sa première nuit si paisible depuis bien longtemps. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Naruto, encore endormi. Il se demandait ce que le blond fabriquait ici, et pourquoi diable le bras de ce dernier lui servait d'oreiller, quand il se rendit compte d'un léger détail. Vraiment léger. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très léger. En faite, ce détail était alarmant par son manque de poids. Ils étaient nus. Son pyjama avait disparu. Il commença a paniquer quand il vit que Naruto se réveillait. Il décida rapidement d'opter pour une attitude de "je-dors-toujours-et-très-profondément", curieux de voir sa réaction. Le blond, inconscient du manège du brun, admira un instant la finesse de ses traits. Sasuke était beau. Vraiment beau. Il sourit, se rappelant leur nuit, et resta immobile, dévorant le brun du regard. Celui n'y tint plus et rouvrit les yeux à son tour, se noyant dans les lacs azurs qui lui faisaient face. Il pouvait y lire un amour profond et sincère. Le brun se sentit perdu. Il dormait encore ? Il rêvait toujours ? Il se rappela de son délicieux rêve de cette nuit. Ce rêve dans lequel... Minute. Et si... Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ?

\- C'est un rêve ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est un rêve hein ? Je veux dire, pour quelle raison est-ce que tu débarquerais en pleine nuit chez moi, pour qu'on couche ensemble, et que je me réveille dans tes bras ? Je rêve encore, en fait, c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? Parce que je t'aime ! Et parce que tu m'a laissé ce fichu message, pour ensuite t'endormir tranquillement. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Le brun en resta scotché. Ce n'était pas un rêve ? C'était réellement réel ? Il avait... fait l'amour avec Naruto ? Mais de quel message parlait le blond ?

\- Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu crois que c'était un rêve et que tu sois aussi calme à cette idée, ajouta le blond d'un air taquin. Ça veut dire que ce ne serais pas la première fois que tu fais ce genre de rêve ?

Sasuke devint rouge pivoine, et s'écarta d'un coup.

\- Je... Tu... Quel message ?

Changer de sujet. Vite.

\- Comment ça quel message ?

\- Tu as dit deux raisons pour lesquels tu es venu. Parce que tu... Tu...

\- Parce que je t'aime, continua le blond.

\- Oui, reprit Sasuke, toujours aussi rouge. Et parce que je t'aurais laissé un message, mais de quel message tu parles ?

Le blond était clairement surpris.

\- Ben celui que tu as laissé sur mon lit, comme quoi mon lit était pas confortable et était trop froid !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais laissé de message. Encore moins de ce genre là.

Le jeune homme en face de lui était maintenant carrément stupéfait. Une lueur inquiète traversa ses yeux d'un bleu si pur.

\- Mais... Cette nuit... Toi et moi... Enfin...

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je m'en fiche qui a écrit et laissé ce message. C'est toi que j'aime. Et... Et toi ? demanda timidement l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke n'hésita pas une seconde. Celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps venait de lui confesser son amour. Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il se jeta sur la bouche du blond, l'embrassant fougueusement, avant de répondre en souriant :

\- Évidemment que je t'aime, gros bêta.

Son habituel sourire d'imbécile heureux revint immédiatement se coller au visage de Naruto, qui entraîna le brun sous la douche, où ils restèrent incroyablement sages. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine, où Itachi buvait déjà un café. Ils s'installèrent après l'avoir salué, déjeunant en silence. Naruto lâcha alors :

\- Tout de même, je me demande bien qui a écrit et laissé ce message. C'était signé Sasuke pourtant...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Itachi éclata d'un rire satisfait qu'ils réalisèrent que le frère aîné de Sasuke n'avait pas été surpris le moins du monde en voyant Naruto arriver dans la cuisine, accompagné de Sasuke, tout deux avec les cheveux mouillés...


End file.
